Too Long
by Psychopathic Writer
Summary: Jo just wanted a break. Just one small measly rest on top of the trailer's roof, but of course Meg had to bug her. How will Jo get her nap? Well, she has a idea, even if she doesn't really understand what it means.


**Too Long**

Hello my fellow reader, Psychopathic Writer here with a new story! Yes, yet again it's a Burst Angel fanfic, but hay what can I say; I love these girls. Anyways this is set after episode 24, and it two years later. It's not an AU nor are they OOC. So with that said; read away!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Burst Angel or the girls, I'm only using them for your guys entertainment. Burst Angel is owned by GONZO and FUNIMATION.

* * *

><p>Jo was found on the roof, bathing in the summer heat; listening to the droning noise of her T.V. Screams and growls could be heard throughout the parking lot. The two main characters hid behind a tipped over car; the female protagonist rambling about this being their last minutes on earth. Suddenly the male protagonist grabs the female by her shoulders, pushing their lips together. Pulling away the girl looked daze<p>

'_You were talking for too long.' _The male says

'_O-oh' _She squeaks.

Just then the best jumps over the car, and the screen turns to fuzz.

Jo sat there confused, but slightly intrigued. _'What was that about?' _She though. _'What the hell was that?'_ Finally deciding to brush it off, she turns the T.V. and lies in the sun.

* * *

><p>Once again Jo was found lying on the roof. This time with no T.V., just the honking of horns, and the yells of angry pedestrians keeping her. She hummed to herself at the sounds of gun fire from the city.<p>

After a few hours of lying on the roof, that thought pops into her head; that weird interaction between the two characters in her movie yesterday. How their lips touched, with no signs of discuss or fear. She also remembered what the man said, _'You were talking for too long.'_

_'Maybe that's a different way to get people to be quite,'_ Jo thought. _'I should try that on Meg someday.'_

* * *

><p>Later that day Jo was in the living room, eating Udon noodles with hot sauce. Amy was bounding around the room yipping about whatever's new on her computers. Sei was silently<p>

listening from the kitchen, nodding and humming every once and awhile. Meg was nowhere in sight for the moment. Knowing her, she would come barreling in with some unimportant news or something.

Enjoying the time she has to eat, Jo turns on the T.V. flicking it to a horror movie like always. Once again the, main characters were doing that weird thing with their faces. And exactly like Jo predicted; Meg came sprinting into the room, hurdling over the couch and landed next to Jo with an unnecessary bounce.

"Meg, don't break our last couch-again." Sei groused.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me, Sei! Someone else broke it," she defends glaring at the overly excited younger girl.

"Mhmm, tell that to the 'Meg' sized dent in the couch's frame."

With a scoff she turns back to the sliver haired girl next to her. "Hay, hay guess what?!" she spoke.

"Humm?" Jo grunted.

"There's this new thing for your hair, and I think it would make a cool birthday gift…or something, you know? Ooo and, and-"

At that point Jo tuned out, only focusing on the movie before her. Meg was still rambling away, with hand motions and all. Losing interest in the movie and having finished her meal, she moved to the kitchen putting her bowl away and headed to the roof.

"Wait, hey! Jo where are you going, I was talking to you?!" Meg yelled.

"You were?" Jo mumbled.

"You weren't listening, were you? Jo that's rude!" She scolded and ran after her.

"What do you want that's so important to bug me during my nap, Meg?" Jo grumbled as she lay down.

"I…don't know. I just wanna talk to you, Jo. You seem to be so closed off to me lately. I want to know what's up."

"Nothing's…up? I just want my time alone." Jo says.

"Oh, well I'm not leaving. I'll let you be for now on, but not today. I…just wanna spend time with you."

"Fine by me, but spend it quietly." Jo groused.

Time slowly went by for the duo on the roof, and as it passed Jo couldn't sleep. With a huff of defeat, she opened one eye to glance at Meg. She was sitting quietly with her eyes closed, slowly leaning towards Jo. Sighing, Jo placed a hand on Meg's shoulder moving her to lie on her chest, before she could fall to the side. Due to the sudden movement Meg awoke. She gave Jo a startled look before realizing what happened.

"You fell asleep." Jo mumbled.

"Oh. Was I leaning?" Meg yawned.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

A silence came over the two as peace and quiet washed over them. Finally able to rest, Jo closed her eyes, but of course Meg was wide awake now.

"Jo?" she whispers.

"Hmm?" Jo hums.

"You awake?"

"If I wasn't would I be talking?"

"Well I guess not, no. but I had a dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and this time it was me who saved you. It was sooo cool, being the savor. Being able to blast away the bad guys, and kick some Cybot ass!" Meg explained.

"Mmm sounds nice, Meg." Jo murmured slowly trying to fall asleep.

"Yeah! It was me against five hundred men, all armed with guns and knives. One after another I took 'em down, to be awarded with you running into my arms." Meg continues.

'_I'm gonna do something if she keeps this up.'_ Jo grumbled in her head.

Just then that thought pops back in to Jo's head. A small grin appeared on her lips, she opened her eyes once again to find Meg still talking away. In one quick movement, Jo shot up from her position to collide face first with Meg. Meg was on her back instantly, with Jo hovering above her. Jo leaned down and pressed her lips to Meg's, with no hesitation. The redhead let out a gasp at the sudden action. Jo pulled back and muttered,

"You were talking for too long."

"O-oh."

Meg was as red as her hair, mind lost in a haze. A smile played across her lips.

"I'll do that again if you talk for too long." Jo mumbled not realizing what that meant.

Yet Meg did. Gears clicked in her head, putting the pieces together. Her smile widen as she understood that she could play this to her advantage.

"Alright I'll try to watch myself." She said trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Yet to this very day, Jo has never understood why it seems that Meg talks more than ever.<p> 


End file.
